


Genevieve and the PhD (Pretty Huge Dick)

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Penis Size, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: Written forSPN_MasqueradeFall 2018, for the prompt:Gen wonders how on earth she's meant to fit that dick inside her, but she's definitely up to the challenge.Originally postedhere.





	Genevieve and the PhD (Pretty Huge Dick)

Jared’s mouth was off for the races, all dirty talk and wanton pleasure. Gen rather enjoyed when his words ran loose without thought. Except she stopped short when he suddenly moaned, “Wanna get inside you.”

Gen nodded against his head with her fingernails scraping along Jared’s shoulders, her only acknowledgement to his words. 

He must have thought otherwise because he pushed his fingers deeper in her pussy and mouthed along her neck. “Want you all around me.”

She nodded again because she knew that feeling. Having a man of Jared Padalecki’s size draped over her, hotter-than-hot skin burning against her own as he blanketed her on the bed … well, it was a heavenly thing. As were the lengthy fingers he had working to fire her up and the fat thumb with the knobby knuckle pressing against her clit. 

Jared bit and kissed along the column of her neck and she was reminded of what he did with those lips and that tongue two nights ago when they were on his couch and she fell apart in before the end of the commercial break. Everything about him warmed her from the inside out when in various stages of undress, along with the sweetness in his gaze when he looked at her first thing in the morning or the comfortable ease of his hugs any time of day. 

Gen thought he had to be one of the most perfect human beings she’d ever had the pleasure to meet in this crazy world and she would do anything he asked. That is, except … 

“I wanna feel you so deep,” he murmured at her ear before sucking at the soft spot behind it. 

And that’s the thing … that’s the except. They’d done everything except that and she’d been able to masterfully distract him in every other way. It had been quite a few months of fumbling around with hands and mouths, and she knew – terrifyingly knew – that sooner rather than later she’d have to figure out how to get that massive Padalecki cock inside her. 

Early on, Gen had blundered about when she reached into his jeans and got her first feel for the immense weight between his legs. _Impressive_ , she’d thought, along with downright fear for how she could handle such a thing. Her hands were small like the rest of her and she had to make due with opening his pants and using both hands to get around him. The strokes were pretty damned embarrassing, she believed, when considering she’d had plenty of experience in the years leading up to meeting Jared. Still, he’d responded instantly. Maybe he was just excited they were past the over-the-clothes petting like a couple of excitable teenager, or maybe he had little endurance in the bedroom, because she’d managed to get him off quite quickly, if not totally coordinated. 

Gen then fumbled through the first time she reciprocated oral and had to gag on a mere third of his cock, lips anxiously wide around the girth of it and both her hands doing the bulk of the work. Jared didn’t seem to mind that either, and she wondered if he’d been used to girls facing the great difficulty of his Polish … heritage. From what she could gather from old stories from his drunk and equally old photos long forgotten, Jared didn’t often go for women who weren’t shopping in the petites department. 

So, along the way, she had reassured herself that he faced similar difficulties in past relationships. Gen, on the other hand, had not. Sure, she was accustomed to being the runt of the partnership and often faced dicks that were made for hands larger than hers, but this was different.

This was Jared and the foot-long sub that was rubbing against her leg while he continued fingering her and talking low and dirty into her skin. 

She thought about pushing him back, meeting him face to face, and just laying it all out there. Opening the lines of communication and being an adult about this to tell him that she was absolutely petrified about what that tree trunk would do to her lady bits, no matter how slow and careful they were. No matter how much he revved her up with clever fingers leaving her wide and wet. 

Sure, that was the mature thing to do and yet a tiny child’s voice cried in the back of her head, _I don’t want that in me!_

Instead, she moaned along with the masterful fingers reaching far up there and the thumb rolling over her clit and stretched an arm down to his pants. Maybe if she rubbed at him, even with a layer of denim in the way, it would be enough and she could escape the horror show of the loch ness monster trying to slide its way into her body. At the very least, she could avoid talking about it. 

Like most well laid plans, it went to shit real quick. Jared took a different clue and used his free hand to open his belt and jeans, shoving them down his thighs. He shifted up on the bed to settle between her legs and the sight of that mammoth cock coming at her made her scream and shuffle back to the headboard. 

“C’mere, baby,” he cooed, eyes slanting with a sparkly dare. 

That little girl in the back of her head cried out, _Put that thing back from where it came from!_ and she nervously laughed to herself. Not at his giant forearm of a cock, no siree.

Gen pushed herself up against the padded headboard and tried to smile, also reminded herself to close her legs in case he managed to get it in from where he sat, now up on his knees. His dick was hard and impossibly longer than she remembered, and she somehow felt even smaller, her pussy even tighter than before she popped that cherry in high school. 

“You wanna do it against the headboard?” he murmured as he came closer, as if stalking his trembling prey. As if Gen were a tiny frightened animal trying to burrow into itself and he was the Big Bad Wolf coming to claim her. 

It certainly felt that way and her heart was racing so fast she’d gone dizzy and was panting harshly before he even touched her again. When he nudged her legs open and kneeled between them, she shouted out in terror. “No! Please god! Do not do this!”

Jared flinched back so fast he got twisted up in the sheets and stumbled back on his ass. His eyes were wild and scared, just like she felt, yet his dick still was at attention and reaching halfway up his stomach.

That didn’t help. Though his next words did a bit. 

“I’m so sorry!” he fired off immediately, voice high and childlike with worry. “I didn’t mean to … am I pressuring you too much? I didn’t mean that … I thought you wanted to … are you okay?”

Gen pulled into herself again and dragged frantic fingers through her hair, twisting long pieces over her shoulder with her knees coming up to cover her breasts. As if she could hide from the absurdity of the situation, along with her frantic reaction. 

“I never meant to push you,” Jared assured her with a soft, steady voice. His eyes were just as gentle as he watched her, though the way his eyebrows furrowed told her he was racked with guilt and concern. 

Great, how the hell would she get out this mess now? How could she convince him that she absolutely did want to do this, wanted to take this step, but was terrified about fitting his cock without tearing everything up with permanent damage?

“I’m really sorry,” he mumbled, head tipping down and hair falling over his face. Jared suddenly looked so small and nothing like the giant of a man who always covered her with warmth and safety. 

On the other hand, his dick still looked enormous, though losing some of its threatening qualities as Jared was quickly going soft with the abrupt mood change. 

Gen shook her head and resolutely focused on his face, or what she could see of it with his hair hiding most of it. Her stomach dropped, along with her heart, and she was certain she deserved the shame filling those newly empty spaces. Slowly, she moved to him and crawled into his lap, trying to her best to not settle too low, lest the boa constrictor, now a few inches less frightening thank God, sneak its way inside. Gen curled her arms around his neck and pressed up against his chest with deep breaths calming her until she could speak. 

Jared took his time at a frighteningly slow pace to bring his arms around her, like he was afraid he was about to fail whatever test she was putting on. 

“I’m so sorry, Jared,” she whispered, and the words didn’t feel so rough in her mouth. It was rather easy, really, to apologize, because she felt it deep in her gut that she was a first-class asshole for scaring him off like that. 

“No, I’m sorry,” he replied, holding her closer now that she was letting him touch her. “I just thought we were on the same page … not that it’s any excuse. It’s your body and your choice when you want to do it. If you want to.”

Gen hid her face in his shoulder and forced the words out, no matter the cost. “It’s not your fault. It’s all mine. I’m just so scared of your dick, baby.”

Jared rubbed the middle of her back with a soothing, “It’s not your fau-” then pulled back to stare at her. “Wait, what?”

She shrugged and made a face, hoping it sold for cute and not totally awkward and terribly, stupidly juvenile. Just like her mind was when she thought she could feel his cock slither around beneath her. 

“You’re afraid of my … are you serious right now?”

He seemed annoyed, mad maybe, and she wasted time pushing hair off her face as she struggled to think up the next words to get out of this. “I mean, yeah, I’m serious. It’s just so _big_ and I’m so _small_.”

“But like …” Jared settled back on the bed, letting go of her to lean on his hands and glare at her. “You said you’ve been with big guys before.”

“Jared,” Gen stressed, “You are not big. You’re like …” She spread her hands out at least as wide as her own chest then huffed out a breath with a drawn out _boooom_ representative of his torpedo.

His eyes widened in insult and he tsked at her. “It’s not that bad.”

“Honey, I’m sorry.” She frowned to ease the blow. There was no turning back at this point, so she just went for it. “It really is. And I am fucking terrified to put that thing inside me.”

“I’ve had sex before,” he insisted hotly. “Like, _a lot_ of sex. And no one has complained before.”

His attitude struck a chord and she rolled her eyes. “Maybe because they went into shock and couldn’t speak.”

Jared lifted an eyebrow and stared at her, challenging her to follow that insult with something better. 

She probably could, but that wasn’t the point. The point of contention was what to do when having to look down the barrel of his shotgun and determining how in the hell they were going to pull the trigger. Maybe if they tried while he was soft and only moderately gigantic … 

“So, we’re just never gonna have sex?” he nearly complained. “Is that it?”

The fear returned, yet it had another face to it now. Forcing rejection on Jared was at the bottom of her list of things she ever wanted, and she was willing to do anything to wipe that look of irritation off his face. Perhaps even accepting his dick for what it was and somehow enduring the pain that would surely make her bowlegged for days. “Okay, well, let’s figure this out,” she declared with a sense of practicality. “We can’t go on just never trying it, right?”

He made a pathetic noise that may have been agreement. Or could have been childish petulance, fully betraying the bulk of his manhood at the center of their problem. 

Gen’s heart began to pound at the thoughts coursing her brain and ready to spill from her mouth. Her breathing, too, became wild as she rose to her knees and slid closer to him. “We’re just gonna have to go slow, you know? Can’t just shove that thing up there.” 

He gave her a look at _that thing_ , but otherwise held steady as she moved in and rested her arms over his shoulders. 

With a healthy dash of sober pragmatism, she offer a few directions. “You just hold it in place, stay completely still, and let me see how much I can stand.”

Jared continued to appear aggravated. Nevertheless, he did as she suggested and kept one hand on the mattress as he leaned a bit away from her and held his dick in his other hand. That somehow seemed to balance the size of the python, his long fingers easily wrapping around the width of it.

Gen sucked in a deep breath, trying to get steady on her knees as she positioned herself right over it. The broad head already felt too big to fit and she was moving at a snail’s pace, yet she was rather proud that she could motor on with very little delay. 

He was biting at his lower lip with his eyes trained on the space between them where she was slowly, so very slowly, lowering herself with the first inch of him spreading her open. 

Her fingers twisted in his hair and tugged with the pain spearing right through her as she held still with just the bare minimum already stretching obscenely. Gen blinked and whistled air through her lips as she allowed a full inch, having to stop to allow her insides to give with the pressure. She swore he was growing hard and thicker again, which wasn’t helping the situation, but she’d hassle him for that later.

“God, babe,” Jared whispered, “look at you.”

Gen watched closely to how he was transfixed with what little he could see of him entering her pussy. She wondered if the awe on his face and in his voice was really about the view or about her soldiering on after her admission. Either piqued her interests with a flare of want running through her.

“Kiss me,” she suddenly demanded, in dire need of a distraction. Because if she was going to allow any more of him to breach her, she needed to be reminded of what she already knew they could do right. 

Jared did as told and moved forward to take her mouth in his just as she lowered her hips just a tad bit more. His other hand came off the mattress to slide over her face and down to her neck, holding her in place as he pressed his tongue along hers. It worked as hoped, and she fell into the slick drag of his lips, the warmth of his mouth sucking at hers, and the smart twists of his tongue. 

Full on his mouth, tongue thick in hers, she crept down another inch with a rumbling whimper and felt the sharp push of him far up inside. Her brain could only focus on pain, her mouth going slack against his until he let go of his dick and ran one fingertip under her clit. 

Instant shocks sparked beneath her skin and she sobbed with the clash of sensations all over. He was spreading her unbearably wide, while his fingers rekindled the passion from earlier in the evening, before she had opened her mouth and conceded to her fears. The nerves trembling all around her clit made her want to move, to rock and roll on his cock, yet the harsh obtrusion of it forcing its way told her to run away and never look back.

She decided to split the difference and carefully lifted herself up so only a fraction of him remained inside, then moved down to allow him to slide those few inches back in. 

He cursed at her mouth, bit a little at her lips as she worked from her thighs to do it again and start up the slow, cautious pace. His fingers slipped along her folds, getting quicker as she found her tempo and swung her hips up and back down, and all conversation was forgotten as they finally achieved a hesitant yet feel-good fucking, no matter how slow they had to go

Gen could feel the slide was eased the more they moved, by matter of her getting wet all over again with the assault he laid on her clit or thanks to the steady stretch of his trunk, she wasn’t sure. But she _was_ happy, that was for sure, and could feel her body thrumming with every touch of his fingers mixed with the satisfaction that she actually succeeded in taking on a dick of this size. _Jared’s_ dick, which made it all the more rewarding when he began moaning in her mouth even while exhibiting the unmoving restraint of a priest in silent prayer. 

She did all the work to take him in, with a little help of his expert fingers tapping out something like morse code along her clit. The gratification that she could do it, coupled with Jared panting the tell-tale signs of needing to come, brought her to the edge. She floated for countless seconds until her breath caught in her chest and she cried out in joy. 

Jared whimpered along with her, holding her body tight to his and keeping himself in place, even when she knew he absolutely needed to move to finish this out. 

Or maybe he didn’t, because as she trembled around him, insides uselessly clenching at the full bulk of him, he happily shouted out, “I’m coming! Dear God, I’m coming!”

Gen tried not to laugh at the pride laced through his words and obvious in his broad smile. If she failed, he didn’t react, instead using a bit of tact to help her slide off his cock and settle at his side. 

He grabbed two pillows from the top of the bed for them to rest on, gentleman that he was. 

All practical woman that Gen was, she set the pillow over his lap so she didn’t have to stare at the beast that had just breached her cabin. 

“Are you serious?” he whined, motioning at the pillow.

“Honey, please,” she murmured all sugary and tender. “Just … one step at a time?”

Jared sighed and shook his head, as if waving all annoyance away, since when he looked at her, he was now softly smiling. He brought a hand up to her cheek, palm warm to her skin and thumb stroking the edge of her mouth. “Look at my big strong woman. Kickin’ ass and takin’ names. And huge dicks, too.”

Gen giggled, then shoved at his chest to cover any of the fluttery turns of her stomach at the pride glowing in his eyes. “You better play it nice if you think I’m gonna try that again.”

He kissed her forehead, followed by the tip of her nose, and finally her lips. “Can’t wait.”

She felt her normally solid composure rattle a bit and allowed the sliver of self-indulgent bliss to edge its way through. If it made Jared happy, then she was more than willing to give it a go. “Me neither,” she agreed softly, eyes intent with his. 

Jared slid closer with his hand pulling her in tight. His voice rumbled from his chest to hers as he murmured, “You say the word, and I’m ready to go again.”

That steely reserve slipped back into place and she put a finger up in his face. “You have got to give me like 48 hours, minimum, to remember how to walk.”

“Man, my ego is so big right now,” he grinned.

Gen rolled her eyes and shook her head, unable stop the urge to knock him down a peg. “It’ll never be as big as your dick.”

“I’mma take that as a compliment.”

“You do that,” she scoffed.

“I will.”

“Okay then.”

“Good.”

Gen sighed. “Fine.”

Jared watched her closely before daring to ask, “But it was better than fine, right? I mean, from where I was sitting, it was pretty fucking good.”

She eyed him and pursed her lips in thought. Unwilling to let him be disappointed, she finally smirked. “Yeah, baby. It was good.”

He rolled on top of her, covering the entirety of her and tucking her body beneath his as he kissed her slow and languid with his hands soothing random trails over her skin. 

And if it led to some good ole teenage petting instead of another round of hide the giant salami, well, at least Gen knew they had perfected that. They had plenty of time ahead of them to work on the rest of it.


End file.
